In order to create a beaded band bracelet, a set of beads is typically woven together to create a beaded band. In one embodiment practiced in the prior art, the ends of the beaded band are sewn directly into loops connected to either side of a clasp. When the two mating sections of the clasp are separated, each section is attached and sewn to an end of the beaded band.
Another way to create the bracelet is to use a metallic slide tube which is adapted to receive one or more rows of beads within the tube. On the exterior of the tube is one or more loops. Once the beads of each of the two ends of the beaded band are fastened within a sliding tube, a user attaches each tube at each end of the band to a clasp that possesses one or more loops on either side. The loop(s) of the slide tube and loop(s) of the clasp are fastened to one another using a metal jump ring or other conventional mechanical attachment. Similarly, a fold-over clasp may be utilized in conjunction with a jump ring to secure a beaded band of flat woven cord or ribbons.
Although the use of a slide tube or fold-over crimp attachment helps eliminate the need to sew the band into loops on the clasp, current embodiments nevertheless still require an intermediary object, such as a jump ring, to connect the band to the clasp, thus extending the process of creating the desired jewelry. Similarly, the use of an intermediary object, such as the jump ring, sometimes lends itself to a less-than-desirable aesthetic.